pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcana Eraser
'ARCANA ERASER' These rogues are especially trained to deal with spellcasters and especially users of Arcana left behind by the creators. Their specialized training can negate even the strongest arcana enchantments. Role: '''These rogues are a spellcasters worse fear when it comes to combat. They are extremely effective against such people. '''Hit Die: '''D8 '''Requirements *'Class Feature '''Sneak Attack *'Skills Stealth 8 Ranks Knowledge (Arcana) 8 Ranks, Spellcraft 8 ranks. *'Special '''Blessed by a Sphinx. 'Class Skills The class skills for the arcana eraser(and the ability govering it) are as follows: Acrobatics(Dex), Bluff(Cha), Climb(Str), Disable Device(Dex), Disguise(Cha), Escape Artist(Dex), Fly(Dex), Intimidate(Cha), Knowedge (Arcana)(Int), Perception(Wis), Sleight of Hand(Dex), Spellcraft(Int), Stealth(Dex), Survival(Wis), Use Magic Device(Cha). Skills Per Level: '8+Int Modifier. 'Class Features Weapon Proficency '''An arcana eraser is proficient with simple and martial weapons and light armor. '''Forgetful Strike starting at first level whenever an arcana eraser succeeds in a sneak attack there is a 50% chance that the recipient loses a memorized spell or spell-slot of a random level(D10, if the recipient of the sneak attack is not high enough to use a spell rolled by the dice, it instead makes him forget a slot from the highest spell level he is able to cast.) Non-Detection '''at 1st level the arcana eraser succeeds in a stealth check, he cannot be detected by divination spells for as long as he is stealthed. '''Selective Blindness '''starting at 2nd level, the arcana eraser may choose to loses his vision for a short time(and as such is immune to the potential effects of written arcana, however, he gains blindsense 60ft, and detect magic 60ft as extraordinary abilities while his vision is disabled. Also, this allows the arcana eraser to remove blindness effects cast upon him by opponents as a swift action. '''Dispelling Strike '''starting at 3rd level, whenever the arcana eraser succeeds in a sneak attack there is a 5% chance per sneak attack die that the recipient of the sneak attack is dispelled as per greater dispel magic. ' '''Amendment' at 4th level, an arcana eraser may alter any scroll(including arcana) in such a way that should someone read or otherwise try to use the scroll becomes blinded, confused and nauseated. Alternatively, he may select a spell(between him and the GM) that should it be cast by anyone for a number of rounds equal to his Cha Modifier, it is countered and they are instead, blinded, confused, and nauseated.(all of these effects are subject to a will save by the caster(DC 10 + 1/2 the Arcana Eraser's character level + his Cha Modifier) '''Annulation '''at 5th level the arcana eraser gains a permanent anti-magic field which he may manipulate the size and shape of by up to a total of 20 feet in any direction (Including his square) (I.E. he could have a 20 ft line starting on his square, or a 10x10 ft square centered on him or a 5x15 ft rectangle etc) This effectively disables any magic items held by the arcana eraser however, but it does not effect his non-detection ability. The arcana eraser may supress it for a number of rounds of his choosing but for no longer rounds than is equal to his Cha Modifier. Category:Prestige Class Category:Prestige Classes